


the fall of 2014

by anakatieskywalker



Series: Olympics! AU [6]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Gen, Gymnast Stephanie Brown, Snowboarder Tim Drake, look they finally meet, no editing we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakatieskywalker/pseuds/anakatieskywalker
Summary: It's way too early in the morning, but Steph's pretty sure she's being followed and they're definitely not getting her to a secondary location.AKA I made Steph and Tim's OG meeting work for my own wants and needs.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: Olympics! AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841788
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	the fall of 2014

In the Fall of 2014, Stephanie Brown meets what is soon to be one of her favorite people in the most unconventional way. Crystal had been assigned the dawn shift that morning, and Steph got up with her. It was a little tradition that they had started, because of how much time Steph was spending at training, at Bruce’s, and traveling to competitions. 

If she had the time, she would suck it up and eat breakfast while Crystal had her morning coffee. Then, it was off to the hospital for Crystal, and Steph was left on her own. On mornings like these, she would occasionally opt to go to the gym early. Bruce wasn’t a fan of those days, he didn’t like the thought of Steph trekking across the city before daylight all by herself, but what he didn’t know wouldn’t kill him.

She was weirdly antsy that morning, and the only thing she knew would level her out was a good morning workout. So, Steph got dressed, collected her training gear from where it had somehow managed to get spread out across her room, and headed out the door.

•••••

On the other side of Gotham, Tim Drake woke up to an empty house. He was a thirteen year old amateur snowboarder, and he was pretty used to his parents leaving him alone. His parents had shipped him back to their home base in Gotham from their Montana cabin after he’d sustained a bad leg injury. 

Now, he needed a place to try and rehab it back to a competitive state before he missed out on all the Spring snow. That’s where he figures the Greater Gotham Gym Complex comes in, he’d read up on Bruce Wayne and all of the different types of training he offered there, and knew that it would likely be the best place in town to get the help that he needed.

So, Tim suited up early in the morning, braced his injured leg, and headed into town. He figured getting there early couldn’t hurt.

•••••

Steph prided herself on her ability to not scare easy, really. But, Bruce has lectured her several times about the dangers of going out into the city before the sun was up, and well… this guy has definitely been following her for the last five blocks. 

She’s only a little ways out from the gym when she looks back again, the guy has a hood up, so she can’t really get a good look at him, but if she had to guess, he’s only a little bit taller than her. So maybe she can take him, but Steph won’t lie, she really wishes she’d paid more attention to Babs’ judo lessons.

Steph calls out over her shoulder for him to stop, but the man shows no sign that he even heard her. So she starts thinking about next steps, Stephanie Brown is not going to get nabbed a block away from Bruce’s gym. And then she remembers, the spare bricks tucked in the alleyway next to the gym’s entrance.

Steph knows she can get there, has to get there, the guy’s closer now, thanks to a red light preventing her from speeding along the crosswalk. She might be in danger, but she’s not dumb. Gotham’s roads are dangerous, even in the early morning, and she’s not trying to get hit by a car.

The crosswalk signal changes, and Steph speeds across, reaching the door of the gym. She bends down, pretending to dig in her bag for her keys. Instead, she wraps her hand around a brick, and when the man comes up directly behind her, she whips around, brick aimed squarely at his head.

The man falls, and his face is finally revealed. Steph’s panting from adrenaline, but she takes one look at the man, who actually turns out to be a boy, and curses. She fishes her phone and keys out of her bag, and dreads the call she’s about to make to Bruce.

She definitely just concussed a teenager in front of the gym at 5:30 in the morning, Bruce was going to kill her.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is super short, but someone had to hit Tim with a brick, okay?
> 
> Stay healthy, take care of each other, and *please* leave me a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
